


2:23 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he struggled to prevent himself from revealing tears near Supergirl.
Kudos: 1





	2:23 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face as he struggled to prevent himself from revealing tears near Supergirl due to his recent injuries in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
